


Late Night Friends (Stucky)

by Hedgehog_Goulash221



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Beating, Books, Developing Friendships, Diners, Drawings, First Kiss, Forced Prostitution, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Getting out, Hurt/Comfort, Insomniac Steve Rogers, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russian Bucky Barnes, Talking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Twink Bucky, Underage Kissing, Underage Prostitution, steve is a sweetheart, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_Goulash221/pseuds/Hedgehog_Goulash221
Summary: Steve has problems sleeping, so he usually finds himself at a 24 hour diner, enjoying some peace and quiet. But then he makes an unlikely friend with a young prostitute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this while watching The Equalizer with the scenes in the diner with Robert and Alina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another restless night for Steve Rogers. New friend.

Another restless night. Steve hates when he can't sleep. But some nights he doesn't mind it. He'll get up at some ungodly hours and head down to the 24 hour diner down the street from his apartment, drink some water or tea, catch up on some reading, or doodle in his sketchbook. 

It was nice. The staff was always so nice, and Steve would leave good tips. He used to be a waiter, it's tough. He felt at peace when he would be there. He would never go there with anyone and no one sat with him when he would be there. But this time, it was different.

 

•~•~•

 

One night while he was there, he sipped at his water, hardly taking his eyes off of the book he was reading. A friend of his recommended he read _Trafficked_ by Kim Purcell and said she wouldn't stop bugging him about it until he read it cover to cover.

It was actually very good so far. It's kept his attention so far. He heard the door chime and he looked up on instinct. There he saw a boy. 16 or 17 at least. Tall, lean, short messy brown hair, and was wearing tight clothes. 

He wondered how he could wear such a light jacket with this weather. It was cold outside. The boy looked around for a second before looking at Steve. The brunette did a double take at him and smirked, before walking over to his table.

When he reached him, Steve looked up at him. He was very handsome. Full pouted lips, beautiful smile and beautiful eyes that reminded Steve of a cloudy blue sky. The boy pointed at the empty spot in front of him and asked "Hi. This seat taken?"

Steve shook his head and said "No. Go ahead." Before looking back down at his current page, hoping he didn't forget his place.

The brunettes smile grew, and he slid down in front of him. He leaned forward on his arms a little and asked "Can't sleep?"

Steve looked up at him through his lashes and smiled a little. He asked "That obvious, huh?"

The boy nodded and said "I know a tired look when I see it. Whatcha reading?"

Steve pulled the book up in a position that allowed the brunette to read the cover, and the grey eyes scanned the cover. He said "Huh. Looks intense. What's it about?"

The blond sat up straight and said "It's about this girl named Hannah. She's from a Moldova, it's a Eastern European country that was used to be part of the Soviet republic, anyways, she gets chosen to become a live in Nanny for a Russian family in LA, and she does it to help her Grandmother. She lived with her Grandmother because her parents were killed in a bombing. The family is nice at first, but then the Mother forces her to work herself tired, refuses to pay her, the Father has secrets, and things just go downhill from there."

The boy says "Damn. That sounds like a blast."

The blond smiled and said "It's really good so far. You should get a copy."

The brunette smiled and said "I'll think about it. What's your name?"

Steve shrugged and said "I dunno. What do you think my name is?"

The boy grinned and nodded. He said "Okay. Alright." He leaned a little closer, narrowing his eyes and examining the blonds face. After a minute or so he smiled and said "Chris? No, no, that doesn't look like it fits you....Hmmm...I'm guessing maybe a Steve?"

Steve fought to keep from smiling and asked "Okay, and what makes you think my name is Steve?"

The boy shrugged and said "I dunno, you just look like a Steve." 

The blond nodded and said "Well you're right. My name is Steve. What's yours?"

The boy smiled and said "I go by Bucky." 

Steve nodded and asked "Is that your real name?" 

The brunettes smile faded to just a closed lipped one and said "No. I only let my friends call me by that name. But I prefer Bucky." 

Steve nodded and said "Fair enough." Before dog earring his page and closed the book. He folded his hands in his lap and asked "So what's a young man like you doing out so late? Your parents must be worried sick about you."

Bucky had a sad look on his face, but quickly threw on a smile and said "A lot of different people come out at night. I guess I'm just one of them. As for my parents, well...I guess you could say, I'm emancipated."

Steve nodded and asked "How much do you charge?" 

Bucky looked at him confused and asked "I'm sorry?"

Steve asked "Your profession. I'm assuming you're on duty right now?"

Bucky went to speak but Steve quickly said "I'm not judging, I just had a feeling you were...One."

Bucky nodded and smirked and asked "Why, you want me to keep you company? Take me somewhere and play with me?"

Steve shook his head and said "I don't have sexual encounters with minors, despite your profession. But I'd like your company. I like talking to you so far."

The brunette smiled and said "That's sweet. A good thing, I think."

The blond raised an eyebrow and asked "Really?"

Bucky nodded and said "Yeah."

The older man chuckled and said "I assumed you were gonna tell me to fuck off for the rejection." 

Bucky chuckled and said "Usually, I would. But I like you, you're different." Steve nodded and the boy said "And don't worry, I'm not offended...You can't offend what's true, right?" Before looking down at the table.

 

•~•~•

 

Bucky asked "So how old are you?" 

Steve chuckled and said "It's not nice to ask someone's age. But, I'm 26. 27 in July."

The brunette smiled and said "Nice. I'm 18 in a week...So have you always been from Brooklyn?" 

Steve nodded and said "Yep. Been here my whole life. You?"

Bucky said "No. I came here with my mom and dad when I was 7, we moved from-"

Steve cut him off and said "Russia." 

Bucky gave him an amused look and asked "How'd you guess?" 

Steve shrugged and said "I dunno. I guess I can read people easily, my Ma was the same too. What's it like?"

The brunette shrugged and said "Can't remember all that much. After that we moved here. Our apartment was shit, but we weren't the only Russian family living there. I had a few friends who helped me ditch my accent, but I never lost my native tongue." 

Steve nodded and asked "Why get rid of your accent?"

The boy chuckled and said "My accent was awful, I hated it. Plus I like how I talk now. It makes me feel like I'm a soy, like I got a secret no one else knows."

The blond smiled and the boy asked "Do you speak Russian?" 

Steve shook his head and said "No. I wish."

The brunette smiled and said "Well maybe I'll teach you sometime. Do you think I could borrow that book when you're done?" 

Steve sighed and said "Sadly, this is my friends copy. She recommended it to me, and I'd rather read a book before buying it. Sorry."

Bucky nodded and said "It's okay. I'll look for it some time."

Steve smiled and said "Well it's good." 

Suddenly the boys phone started ringing and he said "Excuse me, sorry." And when he checked the screen, he sighed. He put the phone up to his hear and asked "Hello?" In Russian.

 

•~•~•

 

Bucky saw Ivan's name flash across his phone screen, and he didn't wanna answer. Ivan scares the shit out of him. He makes all his boys and girls talk to him in Russian, he doesn't like speaking too much in English.

"Hello?"

On the other end Ivan asked "Where are you?"

The brunette swallowed and said "A diner downtown. I got hungry." A partial lie. Although Bucky originally came to grab something quick to eat, he got too caught up in talking to Steve. 

The older man said "Well hurry your ass up. Some Sokovian or something asked for you. I'll send him your way. What diner?"

Bucky ran his fingers through his hair and told him where, then said "Ivan, I'm really tired. I've made more than enough today, can I please go home?"

Ivan said "You go home when I say you go home. This fucker really wants you. Fuck him and I'll think about letting you go home. Am I clear?"

The brunette closed his eyes and sighed. He said "Yes, Sir." 

"Good boy. But don't think I won't have a talk with you about you bitching. Let me know when you're done. Bye."

Bucky said "Bye." And hung up. 

 

•~•~•

 

Steve watched as the brunette scratched the back of his neck and bit his bottom lip. He looked up at Steve's lashes and Steve asked "Duty calls?"

The boy nodded and said "Yeah. Some Sokovian guy is coming to pick me up. Wish I could go home.."

Steve nodded and said "Well I hope you get to go home soon."

Bucky smiled at the blond and said "Thank you." Then he chewed the inside of his cheek and asked "Do you think...Do you think I could have your phone number?"

Steve raised an eyebrow and the boy chuckled. He said "I just want someone new to talk to."

The blond smiled and said "Sure. Hold on." He got up and headed over to the counter, where his buddy Sam was wiping the countertop down. He asked "Hey man, can I borrow your pen and some paper?" 

Sam said "Yeah." He got them for him from his server pad and handed them to him. "There you go." 

Steve thanked him and brought them back over to the booth. Bucky wrote down his phone number and handed it to Steve, then Steve did the same. 

Soon a black car with blacked out windows pulled up to the curb and the person inside the car honked the horn. A man with short brown hair and an impatient look on his face, got out and looked at them both. Bucky sighed and said "See ya."

Steve gave him a sympathetic smile and said "Bye Bucky." 

The brunette got up and started walking towards the door, looking at his reflection in the window to fix his hair. Then he turned and asked "When will you be here next?" 

Steve shrugged and said "I don't know. I'll text you when I know. Goodnight Bucky."

Bucky smiled and said "Goodnight Steve." Before going outside to the man. He smiled at the man and went over to the passengers side, looking at Steve one last time before he got in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently read Trafficked by Kim Purcell and it was incredible, so I've added it in to dedicate such a great book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet again.

It was 3 days before Steve couldn't sleep again. Surprisingly he slept well the previous nights, but this time, he couldn't. His mind was rattling with Bucky.

He's very nice. And the worry on his face when his Pimp or whoever called him, worried Steve. From the amount of time he's know the young prostitute, he didn't deserve that.

He's got his whole life ahead of him, he doesn't deserve what he's got going on now. He's barely 18 years old and he's probably had sex with more people than most people do throughout their lives, he hates it.

When he decided it was another night at the diner, he grabbed his phone and grabbed the paper with Bucky's number on it. He put his number in and saved the contact, before shooting him a text.

_**{Can't sleep. Heading to the diner.}** _

_**{You anywhere around here?}** _

While he got dressed, he checked his phone and saw Bucky had answered.

**_{Yeah. I'll be there in a few. Can't wait :). XoXo -B.}_ **

 

•~•~•

 

When he got to the diner he saw Bucky through the window, and smiled. He headed inside, was greeted by the staff that was there and greeted back, before heading over to the same booth. 

The brunette sat there with a plate that had a half eaten burger and some fries, and chocolate shake sitting off to the side. He smiled at the blond and poppeda fry into his mouth before saying "Hey."

Steve smiled and said "Hi." Sliding in the spot in front of him. He gestured to his food and asked "You're eating all that junk?"

Bucky chuckled and shrugged and asked "What? Every once in awhile won't kill me. I workout when I can. But I think I deserve a little treat for my hard work, if you don't mind." Narrowing his eyes at the blond while taking a sip from his shake.

The older man smiled and said "Well every once in a while is okay, I guess." 

The boy nodded and said "Well there you go. Want one?" Holdong a fry out to him. He said "It's just one. But if you want, you can go workout for a couple hours to burn the sinful fried potato off." 

Steve rolled his eyes and accepted the fry, biting half of it off. Then he ate the other half and said "There, you happy? I just gained 20 pounds." 

The brunette giggled and said "Well shame on you. How's Hannah?"

Steve looked at him confused for a minute then realized he was talking about Hannah from the book. He said "Oh she"s fine, I think. She's avoiding the couples creepy friend-"

Bucky groaned said "Don't tell me! I gotta read it myself!"

They both laughed and Steve said "I'm sorry. You asked, so I told you...How are you doing?" 

Bucky shrugged and said "Okay, I guess." That's when Steve noticed something. He narrowed his eyes a little ad saw what looked like a bruise peeking out from his shirt collar.

The boy must've noticed, and pulled his shirt collar up to hide it. They were quiet for a few minutes before the brunette quietly said "My manager...Got mad at me cause I told him I was too tired for that guy the other day...He told me he doesn't wanna hurt a face like mine, might make me worth less...And he doesn't wanna me to give him a reason to do that, so he did it on other places." 

Steve could feel his hand clench into a fist, but Bucky quickly said "It's fine, it's fine, it's stupid."

It wasn't, but Steve didn't wanna upset him. He just nodded and let Bucky finish eating. 

 

•~•~•

 

Bucky's birthday was in 2 days. Steve remembered and decided to give him a gift he thinks he would like. He was thinking of either waiting until the day, or maybe tonight while they decided to meet up again.

Steve liked Bucky, he enjoyed their talks. There were a couple nights where they talked for almost an hour or 2 before Bucky had to go. 

He's seen some of Steve's sketches. Even asked for Steve to draw a picture of him or something else that would be nice. 

This time, Steve was at the diner, waiting for Bucky. He decided to give him his present on his birthday. Hopefully his "manager" won't mind. It's just a book. 

Bucky looked upset when he walked through the door, wearing clothes that clung to him for dear life, and no jacket. 

He went up to the counter and asked "Hey Sam, can I get a chocolate shake please? And some ice for this? I'm having a bad fucking night." 

Sam said "Don't worry, I got you. Coming right up." 

Bucky slid in in front of Steve, and that's when a saw a bruise on his face. It was around his right eye, a medium reddish purple color, and it was starting to swell.

Steve asked "What happened?" 

Bucky sniffled and said "Someone stupid, can we not talk about it, please?"

Steve nodded and said "Sure." 

Then Sam came up with the shake and some ice wrapped in a cloth. He said "There you go. The rags clean and the shake is on the house, man." Bucky thanked him and Sam turned to the blond.

He smiled and asked "Water or tea tonight?"

Steve said "Water, thank you, Sam." Sam nodded and disappeared.

After he got the water, they sat in silence for a few minutes. Bucky didn't look at Steve during it, just kept his eyes fixed down on the table, and sipped at his shake.

Soon, the brunette quietly asked "How's Hannah? Is she doing any better than I am, right now?"

Steve shrugged and said "Couldn't tell. But she's fine for the most part."

Bucky nodded and said "That's good...Steve?"

"Hmm?"

Those grey skies looked up at him through his lashes and he asked "Do you think we all have the freedom to choose what they wanna do with our lives? Like do you think we _**really**_ have a choice?"

Steve nodded and said "The price of freedom is high. Always was and always will be. But I believe we can choose to do whatever we want to with our lives. You can do whatever _you_ want with _your_ life, Buck."

Bucky smiled at him a little, but then it faded. He took another sip from his shake, carefully keeping the ice still pressed against his eye. He simply shook his head and said "Not in my experience."

The blond leaned forward on his arms and said "Well you can. You can do whatever you want. I could help you-"

"You'd probably die trying. And I don't want to be pitied-"

"I don't pity you, Buck. Do you want things to be different?"

The boy nodded and Steve said "I could help with that, and not out of pity."

The brunette stared at Steve for a long time and then he smiled. He asked "I believe you...You're a great guy, you know that?"

Steve smiled and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He pulled back and the boys smile grew. He asked "Can I get one on the lips?"

The older man gave him a look and they both chuckled. Bucky asked "Okay, what about on my birthday, then? I'll be 18, no longer a minor."

Steve thought about it for a minute and smiled. He said "We'll see."

The brunette smiled and nodded. He said "It doesn't have to mean that way, I just...You're the kind of guy I'd like to kiss and not have to fake it, you know?"

Steve nodded and said "I believe you." Before smiling at the boy. Suddenly, Bucky's phone rang again.

He groaned and said "Oh come on! Just once, can I not have a fucking break?!" Before answering.

 

•~•~•

 

Ivan was calling him again. He's hoping for once he won't bitch at him for getting hit by a customer, it isn't the first time.

But there have been times where Ivan would argue with a guy if he smacks one of his boys or girls around, if they didn't do anything. But in most cases, he doesn't care.

The brunette answered the phone with an angry "What?" In his native tongue. 

"Where are you? What the fuck happened?"

Bucky scratched the back of his neck and said "The guy hit me, and I bailed."

"What did you do?"

The brunette said "I didn't do anything, the guy was crazy. I was trying to help him relax, I went in to kiss him, then he punched me in the eye. It's bruising and fucking swelling."

"Shit. Try to get the swelling down the best you can, and try and cover that shit up later. Senator Stern just pulled up to your precious diner."

Shit. Bucky hates that guy, he's a fucking pig, and he smells horrible. He looked out the window and sure enough, the guys limo was parked outside. Steve looked out the window too, ans the driver honked the horn. 

Ivan said "Hurry up and get your ass out there."

Bucky nearly whimpered as he said "I don't want to. He's a pig."

"If you don't want another bruise on that pretty face, I suggest you get out there _right now_ and do whatever the fuck the fatass wants you to do. Am I fucking clear??"

Bucky felt a tear roll down his cheek, and his bottom lip quivered. But he swallowed hard and nodded, as if Ivan could see it, and said "Alright. Bye." 

"Good boy. Bye." 

 

•~•~•

 

Steve watched as a big man got out from the back of the limo and waited for the boy. Bucky quickly wiped the tear from his face and said "I have to go. I'll see you on Friday, okay?"

Steve nodded and said "Okay. Be careful, alright?" 

The boy nodded and said "I will." He slid out of the booth and was about to walk outside, when he stopped. He quickly turned back and leaned down, quickly pressing his lips to Steve's cheek. 

Steve looked up at him, and the brunette smiled. "Thank you for being my friend. Goodnight." 

Steve smiled and said "Goodnight, Buck." Before he watched the brunette walk outside, greeting the man with a kiss on the cheek and a smile before moving to get inside the limo. The man swatted his ass once before getting in after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's birthday. Steve gets a scary call from a friend of Bucky's using Bucky's phone.

Today was the day. Bucky is now 18 years old. Steve couldn't wait to see his friend again. After seeing Bucky get bruised up, he hopes he's okay. Maybe tonight they'll get to hang out in the diner longer, it's his birthday.

Steve had his present ready for him. Even made a cupcake for him to put a candle in. Steve was worried it would be too much or be too dorky, but he hope Bucky will like it.

He's sure he gets nothing but customers or beatings on his birthdays, depending on how long he's been doing this. One day he'll ask the brunette how in the Hell it came to be that he got into that business in the first place. But now is probably not a good time.

He decided to go early this time. It was almost 10, earlier than their usual late _late_ night conversations. He text Bucky earlier asking if it was okay for them to meet earlier, but he still hasn't gotten a response. That was about an hour and a half ago.

He sat in their usual booth and waited. The cupcake sat in front of him, the candle sticking out of it was unlit. Bucky's present sat in between his feet on the ground, and he patiently waited, sipping from his glass of water. 

Another hour went by, and he still hasn't shown up or answered his texts. He nervously checked his phone every five seconds, waiting for him to answer. Even one word from him would put him at ease a little.

Another hour and a half went by, and he wonders if he came here too early. Maybe Bucky was just busy with a client or something. He just told himself to stay calm, and he'll get here when he gets here.

Suddenly his phone started ringing. He nearly jumped out of his skin and when he looked down at the screen, he saw it was Bucky who was calling.

He smiled and when he answered, another voice asked "Are you Steve?" It was a woman.

His eyebrows drew together in confusion and he asked "Yeah, this is Steve. What's going on, where's Bucky?"

"I'm a friend of his. Bucky, he...He's in the hospital." She sounded like she's crying. 

The blond quickly asked "What? What happened, is he okay?"

The girl sniffled on the other end and said "He's alive, if that's what you mean. He got...He got the shit beat out of him...We're at the Kings County Hospital. He told me to call you."

Steve quickly got up and said "I'll be there as soon as I can. Is he awake?"

She said "He's in and out right now. They gave him some stuff for his pain. When you get to the desk just tell them you're his cousin or something. And ask for James Barnes or Bucky Barnes, whatever. James is his real name."

Steve said "Alright, I'm on my way." He hung up and left a tip on the table before running out with Bucky's stuff.

 

•~•~•

 

When he got there he jogged up to the check in desk and a nurse asked "Hi, how may I help you, Sir?" 

Steve said "Yeah, um...I'm looking for a James Barnes or a Bucky Barnes. I'm a friend of his, and one of our friends called and told me they were here."

The woman said "Just a moment." She checked on the computer and said "Yep, he's on the 4th floor, room 1252. Visiting hours are over, but if he wants you to stay, then you can stay as long as you like."

Steve said "Thank you." Before heading to the elevators. After the doors opened he quickly went inside, and pressed the 4 buttons hard, until the doors finally closed. 

 

•~•~•

 

When he finally managed to find his room, he knocked and the girl answered the door. She had long red hair that went a little past her shoulders. Her eyemakeup was smeared, she looked like she had been crying for awhile. She wore a short, tight dress that hugged her body, and six inch stilettos. She was a beautiful girl, looked to be around Bucky's age, maybe a couple years older.

She hugged her body and said "Come in." He followed her inside and stopped when he saw Bucky. He looked like he was asleep, and he looked _awful._

70% of his face was covered in dark bruises, and old bruises. Both eyes looked swollen, but not swollen shut. His lips were busted, dried blood on his nose.

He had bruises on his arms and some of them looked like someone gripped him too tight. God only knows what it looks like under that hospital gown and the blankets on him. He was hooked up to some machines and Steve wanted to kill whoever hurt him.

He went over to his bedside and looked back at her. She stepped closer and quietly said "He was with some guy. He hit him when he refused to do something sickening even for us, and the guy hit him. He must've finally gotten sick of getting hit, cause he hit the guy back. The guy called our manager Ivan, and Ivan rapes and beats the Hell out of him."

Steve felt his anger rushing through him like a floodgate just opened and the girl said "Him and I are close. We're all close, we all look out for each other. He had big dreams. He always told me about them...He really wanted to do something great with his life, and Ivan reminded him of how he never will. It's not just a reminder for him, it's for all of us...Ivan said if he did anything like that again, he would slit his throat. That a whore that fucks and doesn't talk, would be worth a lot more...He alks about you, a lot."

Steve quickly looked at her, before looking back at his young friend. She chuckled and said "He blabbed on about you. He said he wishes he could have someone like you."

 

•~•~•

 

Bucky slept through the night. Steve let the girl sleep on the uncomfortable couch in the room, while Steve took the even more uncomfortable recliner next to the brunettes bed. When Steve woke up, it was 6 A.M. Then Bucky started to stir.

He cracked his hurt eyes open just a little and looked over at the blond. He quietly asked "Steve?" 

Steve got out of the recliner and squatted down by Bucky's side. The brunette turned his head to look at him and Steve said "Hey...How are you feeling?"

The boy groaned and said "Like I got hit by a semi...How long you been here?" 

"I got here late last night. Your friend over there called me, you told her to call me, remember?"

He looked over at the girl, who was still sleeping, and said "Oh yeah...Steve?"

"Hmm?"

He watched as the brunettes bottom lip quivered and he swallowed. He quietly said "I fucked up...I fucked up, I shouldn't have hit the guy back...But I was just so sick of it, I just snapped-"

Steve said "It's not your fault, Buck."

Bucky snorted and said "Yeah right. Because of my stupid ass, I got to spend my birthday getting the Holy Hell beat out of me, and getting put in a fucking _hospital gown._ "

The blond said "Anyone would've done what you would done, despite the risk. I would've done it."

Bucky groaned and said "No you wouldn't. Can't ruin a face like yours, it's illegal." 

The blond smiled a little and Bucky said "You were wrong about me, Steve. I can't ever choose. I'm just gonna be stuck like this till they get sick of me and throw me away.." he swallowed and started to cry.

The older man said "Hey, hey.." He leaned in and gently ran his fingers through the brunettes hair, trying to ease him. He said "That won't happen, Buck."

Those grey skies looked at him and he asked "What makes you so sure? Are you a psychic?" 

Steve said "No, I'm not a psychic. But if you want to get out now, I can help you. Your friend over there could help you."

Bucky said "I've tried to run. A lot of us have. You think I haven't fucking tried before? He always finds us." 

Steve said "We'll figure it out. But I want to get you out before it's too late. I don't know how yet, but I'll do all I can to keep him away from you."

The boy smiled but the smile faded. He asked "Why do you care about me? Just some kid?"

Steve said "You're my friend. And I help my friends." Then he leaned in and gently kissed his forehead. 

The brunette sighed and smiled. He asked "Do I get my birthday kiss now?"

Steve gave him a look and said "Your lips busted, Buck."

The boy chuckled and asked "Does it look like I care?" He smiled and said "Just one? It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to...Please? For my birthday" 

He pouted and the older man chuckled. He said "Alright. For your birthday." He leaned down and carefully pressed his lips to the brunettes injured ones, hoping not to hurt him.

It was a soft, gentle kiss, and the two had their eyes closed. The boy sighed against the others mouth and gently kissed him back before Steve pulled back. They looked at each other and smiled. The boy said "Thank you."

Steve nodded and said "No problem." Before kissing his forehead again. Then he said "Oh, before I forget. These are for you."

He handed him the cupcake, which he had wrapped up before leaving his apartment last night so it would stay fresh, and then set the bag on the table by his bed. The blond smiled and said "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

The brunette obeyed and did that, and Steve pulled the items out. He carefully placed them in his hands and said "Okay, open your eyes." 

 

•~•~•

 

Steve said "Okay, open eyes." And Bucky did. When he opened them, he had a copy of _Trafficked_  in his left hand, and what looked to be a piece of sketchbook paper rolled up, and held together by a rubber band in his right.

A huge grin quickly spread across his face and he looked up at the blond. He said "Steve...You didn't have to do this."

The older man just smiled and said "I wanted to. Noe you can keep up with Hannah with your own copy, while I finish up with mine. Open your other one."

Bucky nodded and smiled before carefully rolling the rubber band off and unrolled the paper. He gasped when he saw what was on it.

It was his face. Not completely, it was more like an outline of his face. But all the details in it were spot on. It looked like it was painted, very carefully painted, maximum sharp precision.

The painting had darker colors, the outline of him was done in darker colors, but the only brightish color it had were his eyes. Painted a bluish grey. Other colors were carefully splashed or splattered beside it.

The look he had in the picture, showed him looking out to Bucky's left. His painted lips were parted and it looked like the slightest smile was playing on them. But it was his eyes that really got him.

They were filled with hope. Possibilities. Hope for a better life than what he has now. Hope that maybe Steve will be his one day, and he would have a really good guy who would actually love and care about him. And for once in a long time, he could feel that hope again.


End file.
